Contact
by musicofthenight32
Summary: HotHotHotSweatSweet WetWetWetRedHeat Their relationship had to be secret but when they were together, it was like heaven.


_-Hot-Hot-Hot-Sweat-Sweet  
-Wet-Wet-Wet-Red-Heat  
-Hot-Hot-Hot-Sweat-Sweet  
-Wet-Wet-Wet-Red Heat_

He slammed her against the wall and attacked her collar bone with his lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned. It was always the same between them, a forbidden affair needed to be quick and, in their case, rough.

_  
Please Don't Stop Please  
Please Don't Stop Stop  
Stop Stop Stop Don't  
Please Please Please Please_

She giggled and gasped when he lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed then crawled across it to her. She sultrily cupped her breasts in her hands and pushed them up until he growled and ripped her shirt off.

_  
-Hot-Hot-Hot-Sweat-Sweet  
-Wet-Wet-Wet-Red-Heat  
-Sticky-Licky-Trickle-Tickle  
-Steamy-Creamy-Stroking-Soaking_

As he assaulted her chest with chaste kisses, she began to work the buttons of his shirt then pulled his head off of her and lightly shoved him back on the bed. After catching his eye and smirking, she lightly trailed her tongue from his Adam's apple to the middle of his toned stomach.

_Touch_

He spread his fingers over her stomach as she scratched at his back. Then he moved slowly towards the button of her pants.

_Taste!_

Sliding them down her legs, he kissed her through her lacy underwear and she moaned harder.

_Deep_

Again, pushing him off of her, she kneeled on the bed grazed her nails down his chest, driving him wild.

_Dark!_

His eyes grew darker as she sucked the pale skin covering his ribs. He groaned in frustration and she smiled at him.

_Kiss!_

He kissed her hair, her ears, her neck, anything he could reach while she fumbled with his jeans.

_Beg_

He slid his hands down and cupped her lightly then began to massage her slowly. She moaned even harder, "Please." She whispered but he ignored her.

_Slap!_

He slapped her shapely ass and she shrieked and glared at him.

_Fear_

He growled again and pushed her back onto the bed so she stopped touching him then began to add fingers inside her. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned louder.

_Thick_

Her hands snaked out and unbuttoned his jeans then unzipped them. He slid them down and she reached for his boxers but he slapped her hand away.

_Red, Red  
Red, Red,  
Red, Red – Please_

She began to shake and buck her hips to his hand as he teased her to ecstasy.

_Harder, faster, wetter!_

"Please, more. Harder!" She begged him. He moved his fingers as fast as they would go until she was almost there then stopped.

_Bastard!_

She bit his arm and he started to move again until finally she came to his hand. She grabbed it before he could lift it to his lips and sucked some of her juices off then kissed him so he could taste it.

_You whore!_

He chuckled and brought his face down to her so he could clean her off. As he was doing this, he lightly bit her tender skin.

_You cannibal!_

She shrieked and arched her back into him, "Yes." She murmured, clutching the sheets.

_More!_

She snaked her hand into his boxers and grabbed him so that he convulsed. Then she shoved his head away from her and took hold of his boxers with her teeth and dragged them down.

_You animal!_

She lightly stroked him and watched as his eyes fluttered closed then she grazed his tip with her tongue. She took his entire length in her mouth and began to suck hard. He threw his head back and entwined his fingers in her hair.

_Fluid No Fluid No Contact Yes  
No Contact_

She sucked until he writhed and shot his sweet essence down her throat. She gave him a coy smile and swallowed part of it then offered him some. He shook his head and she swallowed the rest of it then leaned against the headboard of the bed and spread her legs. He raised his eyebrows suggestively and rolled a condom on before nestling between her legs, looking into her eyes and slowly probing into her.

_Fire Fire Burn-Burn Yes!  
No Latex Rubber Rubber  
Fire Latex Rubber Latex Bummer  
Lover Bummer_

She gasped and closed her eyes while he sighed and began to thrust in quick, swift motions. She wrapped her legs around him, linking her legs at the ankles almost to his neck.

_Take Me  
Take Me_

He began to rotate his hips in circles and she arched into him, biting her lips and breathing heavily. He relished in these moments when they connected in every aspect.

_Today For You  
Tomorrow For Me  
Today Me _

_Tomorrow you_

_Tomorrow you_

He could feel himself beginning to crack but refused to come without her so he slid his hand down and began to fondle her button. Her eyes flew open. They were sweating; it was sticking them together everywhere. Sweat dripped from his face onto hers and she reached up and brushed his hair off his forehead.

_Love  
You  
Love You  
I Love  
You_

"Look at me." He panted. She locked eyes with him and didn't blink until her insides began to twist and she clamped her legs tightly around him. As her walls clenched onto him, he twitched and they convulsed and screamed together.

After, he pulled out and collapsed next to her. "Next time," She panted, "I want to go on top." He laughed breathily. They had to schedule their meetings carefully, for if her husband found out, surely their world would fall apart. That was how Gabriella and Ryan's relationship had to be. A secret.

_I love you…_

So, what did you think? This is my first rated M and I didn't use the whole song. The song is Contact from RENT, by the way. Let me know what you think!


End file.
